Stealing Kisses
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: She was the cousin of 'hissss' you guessed it, Kaoru Kaidou, and an obviously seasoned Tennis Player. She wasn't trying to show off, and she hadn't meant to make herself an enemy out of Tomoka, a random fan girl of the kid she'd beaten, but what really got to her, was the boy who had seemingly appeared out of no where, and kissed her. Full Summary Inside !
1. Chapter 1

**Stealing Kisses**

**Summary: She was the cousin of **_**'hissss'**_** you guessed it, Kaoru Kaidou, and an obviously seasoned Tennis Player. She wasn't trying to show off, and she hadn't meant to make herself an enemy out of Tomoka, a random fan girl of the kid she'd beaten, but what really got to her, was the boy who had seemingly appeared out of no where, and kissed her. She won't say anything to her older cousin, he'd kill the guy...but...that was her first kiss, what's she supposed to do now? Let it be? Not a snowballs chance in hell!**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: Kagome/Fuji**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

"Nii-San~!"

Silence filled the house as a softly spoken voice called out from the front foyer of the house that was lightly lit.

"He left a while ago, Hazue-Kun."

_Hazue_ turned to see a girl sitting on the floor tying her shoes. "He always leaves before saying goodbye!" He sighed, "Anyways, I'll be leaving too, I have early morning practice; what about you Kagome-Nee?"

Smiling, _Kagome _stood and stretched, "I'm going to catch up to your brother and follow him through school. After all, it is my first day,"

Hazue frowned, "I'm not sure how that will work for you; he's probably already half way to Seigaku, do you know how to get there from here?"

"Yeah, he told me last night, and if I plan on catching up to him," She gave him a small smile, "...then I'd better hurry." She was out the door before he could say anything else.

**-x-x-x-**

Kaoru "Viper" Kaidou was, as Hazue had said, already half way to Seigaku, and showed no signs of slowing down. In fact, he had hit the peak of his jog and was now increasing speed. Intending on making it to school quietly without interruptions, he continued on his way, only to be knocked down by a sudden collision about eight or nine minuets later. He rubbed his wrist irritably and hissed out his aggravation for causing harm to his dominant hand to keep himself from hitting the ground. Glancing up, his eyes widened before they softened and he had to close his eyes and inhale a few times to keep himself from murdering the one person who meant more to him then Tennis, his father, mother and brother not included.

"How did you catch up so quickly?" He held his hand out, "I thought I left you at the house, Kagome."

"Heh," Kagome took his hand and pulled herself up onto her feet. "I grew up in Tokyo, Kaoru-Nii, I know the shortcuts here as well as you do."

He gave a small smirk, "Well, since you're here, do you want to run with me?"

Kagome gave a nod, "If it's no trouble,"

"None at all."

**-x-x-x-**

The Seigaku Regulars were just arriving as Kaoru and Kagome made their way to the school gates, Kagome passed through the gates a few seconds before Kaoru who huffed and _hissed_ his irritation.

"I won!"

The group of Tennis players stared curiously at the girl who was hopping up and down on her feet gleefully.

"Since when do you go jogging with random girls, Viper?"

Kagome turned curiously to the boys and then to Kaoru who blushed, "Viper? Is that some kind of nickname?"

"...something like that,"

"Hm, Viper...yeah, it fits. At first I thought you were _shhh_ushing me. But it makes more since with the nickname to think you were _hiss_ing at me. And you," She pointed at a taller boy with spiked out black hair and brown hair. "Who are you calling a random girl?"

The guy laughed a bit at the threatening aura she seemed to be letting off. "Sorry kid, didn't mean that as an insult."

"...I'm not a kid either." Her eyes had seemingly darkened with her glare.

"Heh, I'm not winning this..."

"_Hissssh,"_

"You guys can cut in at anytime!" The guy snapped at the other six guys behind him, but all of them had turned away to show how inclined they were to interrupt the two.

Kagome smiled and walked over to her cousin, "I'm probably your senior, so don't go calling me kid; got it?" She looked the boy in the eyes before walking off with Kaoru.

**-x-x-x-**

Momoshiro stared in surprise at the gall of the little girl who had just left with their teammate. "So that's Kaidou's taste..."

Inui was writing something down in his Data Book at the new presentation of the girl by the snakish Counter Puncher's side.

"Hm," Ryoma who had been listening had other ideas on the matter, but what was it to him if he thought that girl and Kaidou were an item, it's not like it had anything to do with him, right?

"Oi! Oishi-Chan, we need to go." Eiji tugged at his doubles partners' blazer.

"Yeah, you should all hurry to the courts too."

Looking around, the group found that Tezuka and Fuji had already left, and followed their example.

**-x-x-x-**

"Thanks, Kaoru-Nii!" Kagome smiled as he blushed and went on his way to the tennis courts, having showed her to the office to get her schedule and books.

"You don't look as if you are related to Kaidou-San, how old did you say you were? Twelve?" The woman behind the desk asked.

"...no...fourteen." Kagome gritted out irritably, she understood why everyone made the same annoying mistake, but she hated it. Yes, she was short, she was small, her body was petite and she was just barely a B cup...but seriously, did she really look twelve? She was the same age as Kaoru, but he was a giant in comparison to her. Kagome sighed, "Which way should I go to get to the Tennis Courts?" She asked the woman behind the counter who was still looking doubtfully at her.

"Down the hall, take the east halls exit and they'll be on the left of the field, you can't miss them."

Kagome nodded her silent thanks before walking out with her stuff in her bag.

She made her way towards her cousins' locker; she had gone to the school the day before with him and had placed a couple items in his locker so that she wouldn't need to run with them today. Grabbing a bag from the locker, she shut it and turned the dial, grateful that he'd told her the code to unlock it.

"_Milk doesn't work worth crap, because I drink two cups a day and I'm still short!"_ Kagome muttered irritably as she recalled her mom's own words; being told to drink lots of milk to grow tall and strong.

"Who's that?"

"Never saw her before,"

Kagome could hear them behind her, the gossip mongrels; every school had them, and she always found herself making enemies with that sort. Walking past the group, she made her way towards the east exit and then the tennis courts. She could see the Regulars making their way towards the courts, with the exception of two; one of the two missing was her cousin. "Where is Kaoru?"

Her question was heard by the annoying one from earlier who turned and gave her a creepy laugh. "Your boyfriend is changing,"

'_...Boyfriend?'_ Kagome mentally gagged, "Eww...what is your name?"

"Momoshiro, call me Momo." He said, "Not to sound rude, but aren't you being a little harsh about Kaidou-San? I mean, yeah, he _hisses_ a lot, but that doesn't make him _eww_."

'_Better than the name I was going to call him,'_ Kagome sighed, "Do you see your friends behind you?"

Momo turned, "Yeah, what about them?"

"What are they doing?"

"...nothing?"

Kagome laughed, "Not talking, follow their example, and don't speak."

"Hey!"

"_Hisssh,"_

Kagome smiled, "Kaoru, nai...apparently we are a couple."

Kaoru made a sour face and glared, "Eww, no offence."

Kagome laughed out at that, "None taken." Kagome walked off to the courts leaving the group behind her.

**-x-x-x-**

"I don't get it!" Momo cried out, "She is so cute; I thought the two of you were a couple."

"She's my cousin!" Kaoru snapped, hissing as he did so.

"Ah, I see." Fuji smiled, "I thought it was something like that."

Momo frowned, "Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"I was uncertain of the facts. Ah, interesting." Fuji stared in the direction of the courts, they had been walking towards them since the girl left and now, they were watching her and their youngest Regular exchange volley's and serves.

"She play's tennis too?"

Kaoru glanced at Eiji from his side and smirked, "Better than the Kid,"

"EH!?"

They watched the game continue with a few points made by both sides, but Kaoru was right, she definitely had a head over Ryoma.

"How long has she been playing?" This question came from Fuji.

"Ah, since she learned that by hitting a tennis ball really hard at a, it boy would get them to leave her alone."

"**..."**

"In second grade, a boy pushed her off the swings and she took a racquet from one of the older students, grabbed a ball, and knocked the boy down onto his face with a well placed serve."

Eiji and Momoshiro laughed hard at the story, the rest smiled with the exception of Tezuka who was watching the match intently.

The girl did something strange with her hits, they did as they were supposed to, but the way she put a reverse spin on the ball sent it down in a low and reversed arch so that it was just an inch above the net, and then the ball would hit close to the line in the service box, and bounce out quickly, making it nearly impossible for Ryoma to get a hit off the ball when he started out at the Baseline. She switched it up too. Apparently, she could send the ball anywhere, and it would work in the same way so long as it was next to the line, bouncing directly out and earning her a point.

"..." Ryoma seemed to be studying that particular spin as well. There wasn't anyway to know, however, which way it would go. She could serve it left, and it would drop low and swerve to the right.

"Game Set, Higurashi wins! Games Three to One, Higurashi in the lead."

"She's doing well," Eiji grinned.

Tezuka scoffed, "Ryoma has come back from worst situations; he'll turn this match around."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, _hisssh~_"

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome, who was completely oblivious to the conversation between her cousin and his friends, smiled brightly as she scored another point off of the annoying boy who had told her that the girls' tennis team was on the other side and that she'd get hurt if she stayed where she was. What, so she's short, that makes her weak?

"Fifteen to love, Higurashi!"

Kagome would end this, and make sure he didn't get more than another games worth of points off her. She would humiliate him, for thinking that she was too weak to be on the boy's tennis court!

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed! Chapter One, next...any guesses? No? CHAPTER TWO! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Stealing Kisses**

**Summary: She was the cousin of **_**'hissss'**_** you guessed it, Kaoru Kaidou, and an obviously seasoned Tennis Player. She wasn't trying to show off, and she hadn't meant to make herself an enemy out of Tomoka, a random fan girl of the kid she'd beaten, but what really got to her, was the boy who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and kissed her. She won't say anything to her older cousin, he'd kill the guy...but...that was her first kiss, what's she supposed to do now? Let it be? Not a snowballs chance in hell!**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: Kagome/Fuji**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

"MATCH SET!"

Everyone was relatively quiet after the display which had only _just_ taken place. Not often did this happen, _this_, as in...Ryoma getting Aced by a _girl_. It was definitely a memorable moment to the Tennis Team, and Ryoma as well. Ryoma...oh Kami...Ryoma was just staring at his feet, at his racquet, as if something were wrong with it.

"Ryoma, join Eiji and Shuusuke, you..."

Kagome turned to the captain of the Tennis Team, "What?"

"Are you on the Girls Tennis Team?"

"..." Kagome frowned, "No, I don't join clubs, tennis included. I just like to play for fun," she made to walk away, but was stopped by his next words.

"I can see that you enjoy playing, that's obvious, but nobody gets as good as you by just playing for fun, surely you've been on a team before and had a coach."

"No...well, I guess that isn't completely true..."

Tezuka nodded in obviousness.

"Kaoru-Nii taught me." She smiled before walking off the tennis court.

Tezuka shook his head, thinking back to her tennis style, he scoffed:

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_**Tezuka was surprised to see the last game rolling around, and how Ryoma hadn't gotten a single point off of Kaidou's cousin since the last match, and she wasn't letting up the reigns of the match any time soon either.**_

"_**ACED! Kagome's won the match forty love!"**_

"_**No way, did you see that?!"**_

_**Tezuka stared in shock, he had seen it...he had seen it but he wasn't sure if he believed it. She had turned slightly and pulled off a very Eiji move, bringing her racquet down and as it scraped the court concrete, she brought it up in a spin and her racquet connected with the tennis ball in a way that made it look like neither were moving until she sent it on its way.**_

_**In Ryoma's defense, he had ran to hit the ball and at the arch it was going at, he would have hit it, until it dropped down low and hit inside the line a good two feet away from where he had run. "She actually Aced Ryoma..." he shook his head, "Impossible...she's..."**_

"_**Hisssshhh~" Kaidou looked at Tezuka, "A girl?"**_

_**Tezuka frowned, narrowing his eyes behind his glasses as the game was called Two-Six, in Kagome's favor.**_

_**(End Flashback)**_

Tezuka watched her until she was walking inside, turning his eyes back to the tennis team, he walked over to Inui and glanced over his shoulder at the roster, "How are they doing, improvements,"

"Yeah, always, Ryoma is still a little bit out of it after his match, but he's speeding up. And Eiji seems a little taken aback as well by her unique display. That honestly didn't look like tennis, Tezuka, it looked more like Ballet."

"Humph,"

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat in the library with a book open in front of her, she was reading Jules Verne, on her brothers' request. He complained that she never read _real_ literature, Apparently, Shakespeare was not _real_ literature. She still couldn't help however, to think back to the boy she'd only just been playing thirty or so minutes ago. The look on his face hadn't been one of defeat or realization, but determination. As he looked down at his racquet, it wasn't because he was in shock, she knew what that look meant, she'd seen it before...it was written all over his face. Looking at his mistakes, he was thinking over what needed improvement, how he could get better...now that he knew that someone out there could beat him, he wouldn't stop until he was good enough to beat that person, which happened to be her. She had only strengthened his resolve to become better, he still hadn't come to the realization that she, even as a girl, could play up there with the boys.

She sighed, she wasn't getting any reading done; her mind was too cluttered with the thoughts of that boy, Ryoma...that's what everyone had called him.

Standing up, she walked up to the counter and waited as a student made their way over, a volunteer helper in the Library, Kagome was sure.

"Is this it?" She motioned to the book.

Kagome nodded, "Yes,"

She watched the girl scan the book, "Name?"

"...Kagome Higurashi,"

"Alright, and grade and homeroom teacher?"

"I'm a third year..." she answered, continuing with the answers as she glanced to the clock, it was still really early, so she was sure she had time to go and watch the guys play and practice a bit before she had to be in class.

"Have a good day,"

"Yeah!" Kagome grinned, "Thanks~" she grabbed the book and put it up safely in her bag before running out of the Library and down the hall as she had earlier been told by the Office Attendant. She walked slowly up to the fence and stood next to a pigtailed girl cheering on Ryoma loudly with a girl with pigtailed braids beside her.

The girl with the braids noticed Kagome, but Kagome didn't show that she had noticed the attention, and instead, she continued on watching the team play. She did however notice the other girl glaring at her. _'What did I do this time?!'_ It was always like this, she got someone angry, and they made her life a living hell from the first to the last day of school. Never failed! The worst part was that most of the time, she didn't even find out what it was she'd done to deserve the harsh treatment. But each time was the same, her enemy was always of the female variety, and most of the time...they were fans of someone she was a friend with. Oh...and they always had _claws_! Razor, sharp ones that were filed..._constantly_...

"Hey!"

Kagome ignored the girl next to her, and watched the game going on in front of her; it was a guy with closed eyes playing against Ryoma.

"HEY!"

Closing her eyes, Kagome sighed but turned all the same before opening her eyes. "Yes?" She mentally surveyed the girl, _'Yep, it's her...she's to be my 'mean girl' at Seigaku Academy. Yippee...'_

"I'm Osakada, Tomoka! The head of Ryoma's fan club~!" She said dreamily before her eyes once more narrowed on Kagome.

'_Saw that coming...' _she sighed, "Really..." Kagome smiled a very plastic like smile, "I'm Kagome, Kaoru's cousin...was an introduction all that you wanted, or was there something else that you needed?"

Tomoka frowned, "You may think you're hot stuff, but no one here appreciates you making Ryoma look bad!"

"I made him look bad? I thought I just made him lose, if you think he looks bad, that's his own problem and lack of attention to one's self." Kagome turned a cold shoulder to Tomoka who yelled out hatefully at her, but she ignored anything else the girl had to complain about and return to the school. She would watch after classes, hopefully miss. _Tomoka_ wouldn't be present when she did.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So I am extremely happy about this list, I love when I get to write my PoT/IY fics, but I can never decide on which one to write...XP **

**U****pdates will come out a little faster than previously! I'll be starting lists from now on, posting them at the end of each chapter, so you'll know what has been both updated, and next to be updated.**

LIST 2

Stealing Kisses **– X**

The Rings **– Started Ch2**

I'm Not Crazy (new fic) **– Almost Done Ch1**

Daddy's Little Girl **– Starting Ch2**

Shapeless Song **– Starting Ch1**

Heart NOT For Sale (new fic) **– Gazing Passionately At Summary**

Eiji Bunny-Chan **– Ch2 Almost Finished**

The Letter **– Starting Ch2**

TAKE TAKE TAKE **– Starting Ch2**

Big Brother (new fic) **– Starting Ch2**

**Me: The list will be made by Yuki subsequently, once I finish the last story on the list. Please Review, and let me know what you think. If there is anything specific that you want on the list, talk to YukimuraShuusukeGirl, I have no say in it!**


End file.
